User talk:Kasara
I can do that! Maybe you could edit the acheivement pictures to be some pretty cats? c: beau *angry lightsaber noises* 02:38 Tue Dec 29 Main page column tags Hi Kasara, I mentioned in my mail that I had added to the main page. Unfortunately they didn't quite work, the ad was overlaying the text, rather than pushing it down underneath it. I definitely recommend using them though. If you don't get it working, I can get one of my colleagues to help out. sannse (help forum | blog) 11:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) (note, I will not see any replies left on this page)(another note, have a look at message walls, they are so much better with notifications!) ::Hi Kas. I enabled JS when you wrote to Special:Contact, are you having problems still? The page is at MediaWiki:Wikia.js, I've created it so it's easier to see. Remember that all JS is reviewed before being accepted now, and with the holidays, it may take longer than usual to process those reviews, but we'll do out best to get it done as quicky as possible. Please let me know if you have any problems -- sannse (help forum | blog) 08:22, December 30, 2015 (UTC) ey Stormver 17:32, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I'm working on a project rn and this is like my only break so I'll be able to rp for a few minutes. Stormver 17:34, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Yo not rn, but I'm thinking of making a friend for Ravencloud he'll be a ginger tabby if you want too— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 18:22, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey Flame, what does CBA mean? Lost in the Darkness... 20:20, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Re: Well you'd have to ask Ferk since that is her style. Plus I can't really today since I'm going out in a couple hours with a friend so, sorry mate. 21:00 Wed Dec 30 Sure, are you hosting? cos mine doesn't work. 22:10 Wed Dec 30 idc Stormver 03:47, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: hey and thanks c: 18:27, January 2, 2016 (UTC)Ospreypaw Ace and Desari Were you going to make their pages soon; or was I mean to? 19:23 Sun Jan 3 Cai On the talk page of StarClan, I created a cat called Cai. I would like Koi to be her mother, but I need your permission first. Ferk has approved her, but I can't put Koi as her mother until I get an answer from you. So, Thanks! Lost in the Darkness... 19:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) So are you making them, or am I? 19:57 Sun Jan 3 Okay, awesome! Quick question- what does Koi look like? I'd imagine she and her daughter would look a lot like each other. Lost in the Darkness... Also for Ace and Desari - do you or I own them? Plus what were their descriptions? 20:05 Sun Jan 3 How do I use my FC sig on here? -- Moss/Tosca/Servi/whatever you want to call me Sure.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 15:04, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Ye I'd love Join.Me hold on and I'll link.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 15:10, January 4, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/796-101-596— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 15:12, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Hey Fam is it okay if I own one of the leaders before Smokestar?— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 15:17, January 4, 2016 (UTC) sure ill link— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 18:26, January 4, 2016 (UTC) https://join.me/971-061-435— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 18:27, January 4, 2016 (UTC) You gonna join it?— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 18:33, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Sorry fam. Can't class is about to end.— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 17:32, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: Unless Ravecloud steps down for some period of time, then he could maybe be the deouty. But it likely wouldn't be long. As there is already a plot planned for what is going to happen. i'll messge you skype about that plot, aince I would like to keep it to relatively few people for now. 19:50 Tue Jan 5 Re: They can. Not all do, but this is just as much a tortoishell as this, although you'd usually describe the ones with white as 'tortoishell and white'. 20:38, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Can one of my cats to have been the first to die in the great War?— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 20:51, January 5, 2016 (UTC) friend hi— River is beauty, Beauty is everything. 17:39, January 6, 2016 (UTC) The Great War You asked for help, and I appeared! :3 I edited the Great War page a little bit to give it a layout for History and Participants and such. Do you like it, or is there anything I should change? Lost in the Darkness... 19:14, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Couples Maybe we could hook Smokestar with Ripplestream or Prim X Hawk? Floria Tosca 21:50, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Cool. Should I start? Floria Tosca 21:57, January 8, 2016 (UTC) Meant to put it here. XD Would you mind approving my ShadeClan request Shiningheart? Thanks. <3 Lost in the Darkness... 21:59, January 8, 2016 (UTC) RP Lilyclaw and Primflame? Floria Tosca 22:05, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I did. Check FCRP omgomgomg i need redclaw. Floria Tosca 22:09, January 8, 2016 (UTC) I'm sorry. Stormver 00:58, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm truly sorry that you left, but we need to talk. I need to go over something now that I've calmed down. Stormver 01:04, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Just come on chat and hear me out. Stormver 01:07, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Action? I don't know if your kinda tired of undoing their edits to your pages, but I think I short ban or something is in hand. Either that or talk to them because I have asked them not to edit other users pages twice.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 13:52, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Hey I know you worked hard on Raven's chararts is it possible they could be deleted there are claims I copied it from someone's character so I'm redoing her whole page.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 15:12, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Really sorry. You can do her new chars if you want? Also Join.me?— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:07, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Well Beau thinks I copied Spider for her so I told Beau I'd redo her and Cindersky, but I'm keeping Cindersky's name.— River is Beauty, Beauty is Everything! 21:09, January 13, 2016 (UTC)